


Reliving the Glory Days

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, mostly ME2 based, some ME1 plot, this will be mostly sexual frustation and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus not only has found his best friend again but finds that he's still got the hots for her. Essentially me re-playing ME2 and writing it to focus less on the plot and more on my favorite lovesick space nerds. [Garrus POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving the Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not dead. Yes, I am still working and planning to update my two other fics. I just work full time and have been really busy. I have a long weekend and plan on catching up to what I've dropped. And adding another fic to this beautiful website.

Garrus wonders if Shepard is immortal. After getting spaced and declared dead, she just out of the blue shows up, blood of his enemies smeared on her new armor. (He couldn't help but notice that the armor also had a blue tint that matched his colony marks). And those beautiful green eyes radiating that same fire he thought he had lost. And Spirits, was she was beautiful as ever. And that big grin that she got when he took of his helmet? His heart nearly exploded and Garrus felt the urge to embrace her when she threw up her arms and stepped forward.

And he did.

He moved forward to reach her and in an absolutely unabashed show of affection they held each other, armor clanking together loudly in the small room. She still smelled like His Shepard. Garrus felt her relax in his arms and let out a sigh.

That small nagging feeling that there was no way this could be his Shepard was quickly squashed. At this point it didn't matter if she was guiding him to the afterlife or not, as long as she was there.

Damn did he miss how they worked together. They took down both Jaroth and Garm and working in the heat of battle with Shepard was phenomenal. It was just like when she had pulled him out of the sticky tape of the C-Sec and thrown him on-board the Normandy.

But then the gunship came around and Garrus took an entire rocket to the face.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't place when exactly he had feelings for his Commander. It was just one of those things he had slowly sunken into and realized only too late when his emotions where a little too deep.

On the SR1 Shepard was probably the kindest person to him, before Tali warmed up the turian. She always checked in on him, asked him if he needed anything, kept an open ear so he could vent. He had noticed that she visited him the most often. Sometimes she would come down in the latest hours of the night and drink with him fixing the Mako from her sloppy driving. Sometimes there was physical contact: a pat on the shoulder, a reassuring hand on his, even a few brief hugs and those are the things the Garrus relished. Humans often had their own identifying smell and Garrus cataloged Shepard's to memory.

Garrus never found the need to tell his best friend how he felt. Even after all the things she did to help him there just couldn't be any way she felt the same way. Especially not after that embarrassing incident late one night.

 

It had been after hours and Shepard had visited him, smelling strongly of herself, hair still wet, and a glass of her favorite whiskey in hand. She came down like a ghost and sat in her normal spot. But Garrus picked up something a little different, something he didn't smell very often; she was incredibly turned on. And Garrus just ignored it, he kept working despite his armor being tighter than necessary. He could tell she was trying to get the nerve to say or do something but Garrus didn't do let it go anywhere. He kept himself busy while he listened to her glass clink as she took swig after swig.

He wouldn't use this against her. He assumed maybe it was just a side effect of someone else and she had come down here to cool off.  I mean, Shepard would hardly be interested in someone who was rough and all plates. At least, that's what Garrus told himself.

Eventually she finished her glass and set it down. Garrus allowed himself to roll out from under the Mako and watch as she stretched herself, pulling her arms so a tiny bit of her stomach showed off. He'd seen in her in so many varying stages of undress on the battlefield tending wounds when trapped for hours and needing to get of armor. He'd seen her body before but this was so _intimate_.

Shepard smiled at Garrus when he met eye contact. He had just wanted to see anything other than that slim, soft waist. Garrus could hold her so easily with both hands, talons meeting around her middle. Oh.

The beautiful solider got up from her perch as Garrus pulled himself away from looking at her and cleaned his hands.

"Thanks for the company tonight Vakarian," usually Shepard disappeared as quickly as she showed up but this time she thanked him. Bewildered he had looked up and she was hovering awfully close to him with a hooded look in her eyes and small smile on her face. A lock of her fiery fringe had escaped the bun it was in and it fell against her cheek. He wanted to reach out and brush in out of her face, feel her soft skin against the back of his talon. He wondered if she'd breathe out and lean in the touch like he'd imagined she would.

"Of course Shepard," was the only response he could muster. There was a small, light noise that escaped her lips at that sentiment and it took Garrus a moment to realize he'd called her Shepard instead of Commander.

"I like how you say my name. Take care tonight Garrus," Shepard gave another dazzling smile before leaning down and pressing her soft lips to his mandible.

Then she was gone. She had straightened herself up, grabbed her glass, and disappeared into the elevator. And Garrus was left on the battery floor, his blood boiling hot and his cock aching.

If he had the decency and the control he couldn't gone up and taken a cool shower but instead, he popped open the hatch for the Mako and curled up in the passenger seat. The seats were cool as he unhooked his armor. He needed release **now.** He couldn't get the smell of her off his mind, that sharp smell she got after a shower mixed with her favorite whiskey and arousal. Her soft lips pressed against his face, her breathe smelling very faintly of mint and cinnamon (both things he associated solely with Shepard). He had wanted to reach out and touch, grab her, pull her into his lap. Did she even know what she did to him?

Once he had pulled away all the clunky armor and grabbed himself carefully in his talons, he was free falling. Garrus had been up for far too long and was absolutely too wound up to enjoy the moments he had stolen from his Commander. It was a lot like when he was a young turian again, jerking himself off roughly before anyone could figure out what he was up to. He came quick and hard, orgasm rippling through his body. And that was the shame he carried, having jerked off like some sloppy teenager after his Commanding Officer gave him a kiss on the cheek. Spirits save him, cause it wouldn't be the first time he would buckle to the temptation.

 


End file.
